The invention utilizes known chassis solutions, which are related to the tyre suspension of radio-controlled vehicles and which are commonly used by hobbyists, and the well-known properties of magnets, combining them in an unparalleled way.
In small radio-controlled vehicles, in particular, the conventional mechanical roll stabilization is difficult to implement due to the small size, the accuracy required, dirt, and the loads that are exerted on the structures. In addition, the springs and other structures that are conventionally used are susceptible to dirt and wear, causing a continuous change in the properties, thus complicating the adjustment of the car and requiring a lot of maintenance.
These existing patents are identified in connection with the invention:
1. DEI 02009018467 (A1)—Model or toy car, has adjusting element i.e. adjustment plate, provided for displacing one of magnet-support surfaces to change magnetic distance, spring deflection and base clearance
2. DEI 02009004545 (A1)—Model or toy car, has guide device provided for moving two permanent magnets consecutively by overcoming magnetic repulsive force, where guide device is designed as hollow body and magnets are provided in independent suspension system
These patents comprise the use of magnets in the suspension system of the radio-controlled car and in the adjustment of the suspension for single tires. The invention presented in this document deals with the interactive suspension of adjacent tires, the adjustment of the suspension, and it implements the roll stabilization that is not included in the patents mentioned above.